someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Lingering Spirit
This particular creepypasta was first created completely differently by me on deviantART, and had a different ending because of Halloween. This version has a different script and ending than the first which had three parts, and involves a different victim - a young girl (the original script had a young boy who went through a completely different and more macabre encounter) - who goes through a very traumatic experience that picks away at her sanity. Most of their experiences are very similar to each other in the case of playing Sonic games, as both are experts at their young age. If you want to see the original, there's links to all three parts at the bottom. The History of this Creepypasta Sonic's Lingering Spirit is a creepypasta where two victims had two very different encounters with a very sinister spirit, one victim's being the most traumatic than the other's. The idea came from the thought of a unique Creepypasta where there are two seperate experiences told as two completely different versions of the same creepypasta...where one experience was traumatizing, the other literally brought one of the players to the point of pure insanity after a number of mysterious occurences between a PSP, a Gamecube Game, and a Computer. The Creepypasta I recently played a Kingdom Hearts game I got as a gift two years ago, specifically titled Birth By Sleep, about three months ago. I remember I fought a boss called Vanitas' Sentiment and defeated it. I one day went online to check my e-mail and found an anonymous e-mail with a link I've never seen before. I've already seen every possible URL name on the internet, but was curious to check it out. There was a file called 'lingeringspirit.EXE'. For some reason, it was marked as a Sonic game. I started to think that maybe it was a crossover game, as lingering spirits were the spiritually possessed armors in the Kingdom Hearts titles. I thought to myself that if I fight Terra's Lingering Will here, then this will probably be the best game I've ever played. I loaded the game, and the Sonic the Hedgehog game for SEGA Genesis' title came up...but there was no music. Suddenly I heard the god awful Japanese version of the creepy laugh of one of Birth by Sleep's antagonists, Vanitas. I shrugged it off, and went back to focusing on the game. As soon as I paused the game, the screen cut to black. Then I completely freaked out. A face that looked almost exactly like something from Sonic.EXE shown up on the title screen…only it looked different. It looked at lot like Vanitas' remnant minus the eyes, which resembled that devil spawn game's antagonist…but my body was not ready for the hell I walked into. I was playing as Sonic, like I normally would…but something was wrong...the background of the green hill zone looked like a barren wasteland, and the water was dried up as the Keyblade Graveyard theme played backwards…when I look at the bridges, they were completely destroyed, and when I walked off the edge, I somehow crossed it like it was a normal bridge. I was scared, but I wasn't going to let it get the best of me…I noticed all of this looked hacked. Someone must have modded the game. Suddenly the game crashed about 2 minutes into the level, and something changed about the game when I reloaded it. The Sonic game played again…it was exactly as I saw it when this weird it all started! When I played it, everything felt all demonic, and suddenly my game went to a Sonic 2 title screen, and automatically started me off as Tails. Everything seemed normal and legit, minus the G-Major Japanese Metallic Madness Bad Future theme from Sonic CD…until I reached the end of Zone 1, Act 2, the stage it started me on...Then that creepy laugh came again, and the boss was Sonic, as a G-Major version of the Japanese Sonic CD last boss theme, Final Fever, started playing. And he looked exactly as I saw him before on Sonic 1. Suddenly the game cut to black, and I heard a blood curdling scream. When the game went back to normal, all my lives went to zero and Tails' limbs were all over the ground, but yet there was no sign of blood, and suddenly the limbs faded away, sort of like how the Nobodies of Kingdom Hearts 2 die. Now I was scared out of my mind, and wished I never played this game. Suddenly I got a message saying "That's only one…I'm far from done". The next title screen loaded was Sonic CD...and this time there was no laugh. I was almost relieved until I ended up playing as the version of Amy from the game. Once again, I started in a late Zone Act, except it was Metallic Madness bad future...and the background was an image of the Hidden Message, as another song I recognized easily kicked in...the 2nd US Sonic CD boss theme...I realized it all too well...I began to think of the horrible childhood ruining moment this particular theme had on children with a Sega CD. I only took a single step when that horrible laugh came in again and the screen cut to black again as another bloodcurdling scream occured. A message appeared saying "You cannot escape true sadism, my friend...". Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Sonic...and it definitely wasn't any friend of mine if he was killing his friends. Before I continue telling my horrible experience, I must point out that, to a degree, the bond between player and character has been a sacred thing that allowed the player to get to know the characters as if they were actually there...and in a way, when you play the role of a character you technically begin to befriend the people they meet, evidenced ever since Donkey Kong for the Arcade between Mario and Marion. Now let's continue to my last horrible experience when playing this anonymously shared game. The last game title screen loaded was Sonic 3 and Knuckles, only Tails completely disappeared from the game, as well as Sonic, And even their co-op gameplay file. I decided to play as the only available character, Knuckles, and found myself on The Doomsday Zone, which was impossible unless you used the level select cheat requiring Angel Island and Mushroom Hill. Right after 5 minutes of running endlessly down the zone, the screen cut to black, and for a split second I saw that sonic face again, and then another blood curdling scream came from my game as the scream cut to black after a minute. I really wanted to take my computer and smash it. But I couldn't as I was too driven into fear and looked away from the screen. Suddenly I got one last message that was flipped to be reversed saying "look behind you" that mirrored off my glasses. When I looked, my heart nearly stopped after 2 minutes. That torturous Sonic shown up on the screen even more horrific than before and text in front of him appeared read as follows: "You were fun, but my time with you is up. You survived my little game, so I'll pleasure you the joy of living to see another day…but never forget what you saw. I will be back…and make you scream some more. Enjoy your last shred of sanity, child…I will be back to claim it when the time comes to complete my torturous cycle!" I closed my eyes and refused to look, but after about three minutes, the game finally ended. I never played it again after that, but I hid it deep inside my game folder as a horrid reminder of what nearly took all of my sanity away. I still treat it like a true treasure to this day, and even though I stopped playing it, I was left to wonder what the end of the game meant by the words it had read on the screen to this day...but I just pity the next poor soul who gets this game from an anonymous e-mail. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Fixed Category:Needs work